Pandora's Box
by shes-herdark-portrait
Summary: This story could be in Angels&Demons too but whatever...Laura Akaracorovski,a forensic scientist has just been faxed a picture of her sister murdered.She askes the help of the Harvard Scholar, Robert Langdon for his symbologic expertise...R&Rplz!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Laura **Akaracorovski rubbed her eyes painfully as she double-looked over the documents sitting open, scattered on her desk. Brutal images of fax sent into the forensic department paper clipped to each description. _Suicide, suicide, and another suicide…homicidal accident…_she flipped through the image of the two corpses on top of each other. She raised her eyebrows as she saw the authentic position of the bodies. _People always have their ways of dieing, killing or killing themselves in the most- original way…_she sighed. She flipped through the other homicidal and suicide reports until they were all sorted out, dated, and stacked away in a metal cupboard. Laura pulled out the small silver key in her suit pocket and stabbed it into the cupboard hole. She grabbed her suitcase and was ready to walk out her office, and to go home into the comforts of her Victorian home. She turned to close the door until a whirring sound of her fax caught her attention. Laura rolled her eyes and checked her watch. _Damn! It's two in the morning!_ She wanted to leave it behind in her mind but she had an obligation to examine the case at hand.

She dumped her belongings at her door frame and grabbed her fax, sat down, put on her reading glasses and looked at the case. The image flashed through her mind like a sharp knife to the abdomen. The woman in the picture was stripped of clothing, nude. Her eyes wide open, a purplish line, about an inch thick was brandished on her neck. Indicating that she had been strangled. The other shocking shred of sign that caught her attention was the position she was in, hands tight by her sides, her legs clamped closed. But the most shocking was the etched symbol right beneath her chest; it was an arrow of some sort.

Laura dropped her glasses in her slackened left hand and drew her right to her mouth. A burning hot tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sorella," she closed her eyes…_sister…_


	2. I Need Your Help

**Chapter 1**

**Robert** Landon awoke suddenly.

His head hurt as he had sat up quickly, bumping it against his bed post. He rubbed his head furtively. He cursed the phone for barging into his slumber. Still in a stupor, Langdon picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear.

"Robert Langdon Speaking…" He grumbled. While checking his digital clock. _2:00 AM._

"Mr. Langdon, I need your help." Someone on the other end was speaking very quickly her voice accented with Italian.

"Sorry, miss-"

"Akaracorovski…"

"Yes well, not to be rude," even though he intended to be very rude at this hour. He had a lot of marking to do that day, and there were suddenly a growth spurt of students that had applied to his lesson after his book on the Illuminati and the Code. "But, do you have ANY idea what time it is?"

"Yes, my apology but I really need your help on a victim in Athens…"

"Athens?" Langdon thought that this was one of those prank calls from one of his students with nothing better to do. _Of course…_he thought, _I knew I shouldn't have switched to Greek mythology all of a sudden…_ "Look Miss er-A. I do not intend to fly all the way to Athens for a death case…I am very busy and," he didn't know what else to say. He didn't find it right to tell a complete stranger in Athens that he was half dressed in bed, where he was VERY comfortable.

"It was a murder case, and a symbol on the victim's chest is very unique, I have read it on your website that it's the original symbol for a man. I think that you could help me." The other end was using her full strength to keep her voice calm and level.

"Well, I-I can't. Even if I take a plane, it's going to take a…"

"It's already arranged, a speed jet it coming to pick you up, I'll meet you in four hours…_gracias."_ Then there was silence.

_Damn I really need to take that debating class…_

_

* * *

_

Four hours later, Robert Langdon was still sick from the ride. He remembered looking at the enclosed cockpit, his minor claustrophobia acting up.

"We're going to Athens in _that_?" He spluttered.

"It's going to be fast. Didn't Miss Akaracorovski tell you you would be arriving in Athens flying?"

"Yes, in a _plane_, not a _jet_!" He said as the pilot laughed.

_Why can't people learn to stay on their feet?_ He thought, though already knowing the answer. _They do things that they normally wouldn't be able to do, like flying. _He remembered saying to one of his classes.

He swung his tweed jacket over his shoulder, trying his best not to make a mess on the runway.

"Mr. Langdon!" The same voice he recognized on the receiver four hours before.

"Miss-" Langdon scrutinized the female walking quickly towards him.

She was beautiful, her dark hazel hair straight then wavy and curled at the edges. She had a dazzling pair of blue eyes, light like a sapphire. Her rouge lips were tight, but were full. She wore a cargo white t-shirt and long tweed black pants, like the ones lawyers would where to court cases.

She held a folio in her left arm tucked tightly to her slender torso.

"Laura is fine…" she said giving him a quick smile.

Langdon, sensing that she couldn't pronounce her last name flushed embarrassed.

She handed him the folio as she led him into the forensic office. The room was dim, the curtains were drawn and the blinds pulled, paper was everywhere. Magnify glasses hung in the corner, and pens; felt tip, ball point and UV were everywhere. Even in the dim light, Langdon could see the pink in Laura's eyes. _She was crying?_ He thought a little confused.

The image of the corpse shocked Langdon. The nude of the female made him even more embarrassed. But it was the symbol on her chest that made him look closer.

"That _is_ the original male symbol is it not?" Laura asked.

"It is…but why it's carved into this body I am not sure…" He flipped the photo upside down trying to see if there was anything he missed.

"I think this is just a sick murder case…"Langdon concluded.

"Are you sure?" Laura's voice was strong, she crossed her arms as she sniffed.

She sighed as she put on her reading glasses. "Then why would anyone would want to waste time carving the male symbol on her?"

Langdon thought this as well. If a killer wanted to murder someone, why waste time carving the male symbol on the body. Yes it was a simple two lines, but still…why?

"I'm sorry Laura…but I really don't think I can help on this murder case…" Langdon handed the folio back to Laura.

Laura handed it back.

"Please Mr. Langdon…that's my sister…"


	3. Milan, Italy

Chapter 2

A tall figure swooped into the tall chapel, his black cape flapping behind him. The white doves flew over top of him. The six o'clock bell rang through Milan, Italy. He bowed in front of the cross. _In the name of god and the Holy Spirit……amen…forgive me father for I have sinned…but things have to be lost for there to be gain…_the man looked up at the cross and smiled. _Another loss shall be made for another gain for men…amen…_

The priest stared at the odd man, kneeling under the cross. _What a great man..._he thought. He walked up to him and smiled as he looked up.

"My dear child," the priest smiled as he placed his hand onto his forehead..."ah, may god be with you, and the angels sing peaceful songs in your ears..."

"They do father...always will guide me towards what is right in life...how it used to be..." he whispered the last words...

Satisfied, the priest turned away to here the confessions of a little boy, swinging his legs under the bench. The boy kept his eyes locked onto the shimmering dark ones of the man under the cross.

"Chi è quell'uomo? Who is that man?" He asked the father. "l'uomo di dio...the man of god..." The priest smiled.

The boy didn't like this answer he kept starring at him. _He looks like a ghost!_

The man winked at the boy and smiled a wry smile. Then he pulled his hood over his white-blonde hair. He arched his back all the way to the chapel door and turned on his heel. Ready, to kill…


	4. Olympian Zeus

**Chapter 3**

** The office** seemed to be vacuumed. No sound came from the two of them standing in Laura's office, only the silent ticking of the clock, ticking off the seconds to find the killer. Langdon stared deeply into Laura's eyes. He saw fear, anger, and confusion all consumed in her beautiful dazzle of sapphire blue. He scrutinized her pale complexion. _She definitely had been crying…_the blue was tinted pink. Langdon sighed and scratched his chin, the roughness from not being able to shave earlier. He wished he could help the scientist, but no pure evidence clearly showed anything related to Langdon, besides the original sign for the male. Laura was sitting in the corner of her office, massaging the sides of her forehead as she spoke in fast Italian in her cellular.

"Sì, so…ma…condannare polizia Eleferiadis!" Laura practically shouted into the receiver.

Langdon knew enough Italian to know that Laura had just sworn. He bit his lip as he examined the photo again. There was a bluish tinge on the woman's abdomen. He glanced behind his shoulder, Laura was still arguing with the officer in-charge.

He took one of the magnify glasses and focused on the abdomen. It seemed to have five sides, which was all Langdon could figure out…the spotlight from the desk that the officer had put when he took the picture had blinded other evidence. _They need a smarter photographer…_

"Find anything professor?" Laura asked, hands on hips.

"Robert is just fine…" he said, matching the same tone she used at the runway.

He handed the picture and magnify glass to her, blushing as he accidentally touched her smooth, silk like hand. He turned away but Laura pulled on his jacket, bringing him very close to her. He inhaled the aroma of her skin. Her hair smelt like wild berries…

"What is that? Professor?" She said looking at him.

He was still shocked how close they were. His shoulder had slide right behind her back, their cheeks almost touching, her hair, soft on his outstretched hand.

"It looks like a star…" He said, straightening his back.

"It seemed to be, bruised, on to her…" she said, a bit disgusted, while choosing the right words in front of the American guest.

"So it seems…you're the forensic…" he said, hopefully she didn't' take it as though he was being sarcastic.

His heart was still pounding.

"A star maybe?" She looked closely.

The phone rang. It was the office receiver this time. Laura picked up the phone as Langdon called for a substitute for his class.

"Yes, I'm in Athens, Greece. Why? I'm, uh…I was called away for some…uh research. Of course I'm telling the truth! No, I'm not lying…what makes you think…no…I don't have a wife…that's…no I'm not Casanova either, would you stop joking around and find me a damn substitute? Yes! Thank you!" He turned off his cellular and groaned. _This is going to cost a lot on my phone bill…_

"Let's go…" Laura had also hung up and was crabbing her case, jacket, and what seemed like torturing devices.

"Go? Go where?" Langdon was very confused, and his stomach was angry with hunger.

"To The Temple of Olympian Zeus…" Laura said quickly.

Langdon fidgeted about, trying to get his cellular into his breast pocket. Laura was at the door frame, she turned on her heel and neatly slid the cellular into his pocket. That's when she noticed the watch.

"Mickey Mouse?" She said, as thought talking to a little boy.

"Long story…" Langdon flashed a sarcastic smile as he looked at her bags of "torture" devices. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm a forensic scientist remember? Just consider yourself lucky that you're, not the corpse." She said, a little playful to the professor's ear.

Langdon smiled agitatedly. _Hmm…maybe…_

They stormed out the door. Laura seemed to have switched moods very quickly. Like a bright day near the equator to a rainy day, _El Nino._ His nickname for Laura, in his mind. Langdon smiled to himself as he looked up his smile fell. Laura was running at top speed ahead. He followed her, as she opened the door she held it open for him impatiently. He ran through and she was ahead of him again. Langdon caught sight of a taxi.

"Are we taking a cab?" He asked.

Laura nodded as she craned her neck to find one over Langdon's shoulder. Langdon stuck his thumb and index into his mouth and made a high pitched but loud whistle at a cabbie. He waved, but the cabbie didn't seem to want to stop. There was an exasperated growl from somewhere in Laura's throat. Before Langdon could pull here back she ran in front of the cab.

"Laura!" Langdon yelled. Scared that the cabbie couldn't stomp on the brakes fast enough.

Langdon watched as the cab halted, skidding to a stop in front of the arms outstretched Laura. The cabbie cussed loudly at Laura in Greek as Laura also shouted back in Greek.

"Got us a ride." Laura huffed.

"You speak Greek too miss scientist?" Langdon said.

"Yeah, I'm bilingual…" She said pulling on his tweed jacket into the cabbie and to the Temple of Olympian Zeus.


	5. Adonis Eleferiadis

**Chapter 4**

**Officer Adonis Eleferiadis** spoke gruffly into his walkie-talkie furiously at his men. "Find that bastard you got it? I don't want naked people strewn all over Athens for some sick mind to have their fun. Understood?" Eleferiadis spoke quickly in Greek.

"Nai…" The man on the other walkie-talkie said a little reluctant to go body hunting in this heat. He cursed Eleferiadis a mile away.

_Damn! _Eleferiadis cursed. _Where's that scientist!_ Right on cue the cab skidded right in front of the Temple of Olympian Zeus. He watched as Laura Akaracorovski stepped out, gears in hand. His smile tightened as a man stepped out of the cab and was handed some euros from Laura's suit case. The man in the tweed jacket handed the bills to the cabbie and knocked on hood. _Who IS this guy? Needing a woman to pay for him…_Eleferiadis snorted.

"Officer!" Laura waved her free hand as Langdon jogged behind.

"Laura!" Officer Eleferiadis stretched out his arms.

Laura hesitated and looked up at him. Her smile faltering.

"Akaracorovski…or "miss scientist" right _Robert_?" Laura smiled sweetly at Langdon.

Langdon could feel the chill. Some how it seemed there was a game of monkey in the middle, and he was in the middle, trying to grab the logic of what was going on between Laura and officer Eleferiadis. Langdon caught the gaze of Laura and nodded. Flashing a fake, confused smile.

_Something was between these two…_Langdon whistled through his head.

"So, officer, where's my sister?" Laura said getting down on the topic.

"Not here…" Eleferiadis said, picking at his nails.

"What?" There was a hint of impatience in her voice.

Adonis Eleferiadis looked up and repeated himself. "Not here…"

"Then _what_ am I doing here, officer!" Laura dropped her suit case, her bag, and jacket on the temple floor, folding her arms across her breasts. Her voice turned some of Eleferiadis' men's heads.

"To examine our _next_ victim, _miss scientist…_" Officer Eleferiadis said, accenting on the last words.

Laura raised her eyebrows. "Another body?" Her mouth parted in shock, horror…and somewhat, triumph.

"So! Is this _still _not your type of work Robert?" She turned at the sight seeing Langdon.

"That depends on the body…" He smiled. Not really wanting to see the unfortunate victim.

Laura nodded. Satisfied she turned to Eleferiadis and breath and took a deep breath.

"Lead away officer."

Langdon handed Laura her properties. Laura gave a beautiful smile. A little innocent one that a teen would give him in Harvard when he assigned the pop quizzes.

"Please Mr. Langdon? One more day?" She would beg.

"Ah…but then, Miss. Toome. It wouldn't be a pop quiz anymore…"

Laura gave the same sorry, but begging look. "Sorry for dragging you out of America Mr. Langdon…" She sighed as she stuffed the fax into her pocket.

"Ah…" he smiled. "I thought we agreed to Robert?"

Laura broke into a big smile, showing perfect teeth. Langdon laughed in his mind. _She would make a great toothpaste commercial actress…_

"Well then Robert, let's not keep Mr. Macho tiny waiting!"

"Hunh?"

She looked behind her shoulder at him and made a small gap between her thumb and index. _Very small…_she mouthed.

Langdon stared at her. Only understanding now, that miss scientist and officer had once gone out.

_Lucky bastard?_ He smiled.

"Come on Robert!" Laura was already up the Temple stairs and was waving Robert to get his ass over.

"Coming!" He waved.


	6. Witch

**Chapter 5**

**Robert Langdon **was not prepared to see the next body. Unlike first body, this one was tied to a stake. Like the ones in the Salem Witch Hunt. Suddenly Langdon was feeling edgy. _Impossible that this has to do with a witch hunt! There's no such thing as witches…secret BROTHERHOODS-Illuminati- I understand…but Salem Witches?_ He sat on a perfectly round ruble of marble and pondered. He rested his chin onto his right fist, trying to steady himself as he looked down at the cliff like thing from behind.

The body was tied to the stake, head tilted to the sky. Her mouth was wide open as though screaming in pain. Only looking, with a better view from the boulder; he saw that her mouth was packed with dirt.

_My god! She was suffocated! _Langdon remembered the horrid incident; the same thing had happened to one of the _preferiti _Vatican's cardinals. _Buried waist deep-branded with the Illuminati ambigram Earth-and a mouth packed with dirt…_

"Professor!" Laura called out from the bottom of the ruble cliff.

Langdon watched as Laura struggled up the pebbles, marble, granite, and slippery starch dust. She smiled at him as she neared the middle of the pile then fell.

Langdon got up in a bolt. He found Laura with a skinned hand and dusty black pants. Luckily, she had fallen on her case, so there were no grazed knees, or on her beautiful, slender legs.

"Let me help you with that…" Langdon pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed the oozing wound on her palm.

Laura bit her lip as she watched Langdon tightening the handkerchief wrap around her hand.

"Thank you…"

He nodded and offered his hand.

Laura had examined and had found that the victim had died an hour after her sister. She looked at the body again and frowned…her shoulders relaxed, but was still stiff.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"That was my cousin…" she looked scared now. "Do you think this is a massacre?"

She was trembling badly. Langdon could feel Laura's hand tighten around his. He also was scared. Fear floated into him as he thought about his recent thought.

"Witch?" He mumbled…

"Pardon?" Laura looked at him, stunned.

Langdon flushed, getting his thoughts in order.

"Don't mind me asking, but what was you sisters occupation?"

"She's a veterinarian…she worked in an animal shelter."

"And your cousin?"

"A nurse…why do you ask?"

Langdon hesitated before considering his answer. "Are you familiar with the Salem Witch Hunt or Burn? Primarily on a _stake_?"

He watched as he eyes flickered and gleam. "Yes…" she finally answered, hesitantly. "Do you think that someone is killing off my family because they think we're witches?" She said, a little bemused.

He shrugged. This was his only idea that he had at the moment. Laura turned away. Feeling that he had somewhat made her feel worse, he went after her.

"Sorry, Laura…I'm just…a little, I can't think of anything…this was just, my only idea I had…" He explained.

She turned to look at him with the same innocent smile. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself as Officer Eleferiadis marched behind Langdon.

"Your inspection confirmed?" He asked.

"Yes, she was murdered an hour ago…"

"Murdered? You positive?"

Laura scoffed. "Yes! Murdered! You think she'd tie herself to a stake and then stuff her mouth with dirt, while doing this with _no _people noticing a-" Laura paused, not sure how to continue… "A naked woman running through the temple?"

Eleferiadis thought about this. "She could've been fully dressed and then stripped, and threw her clothes in the water."

"Highly unlikely if you _presume_ that this was a suicide! No one would go into this much effort to kill themselves…An exact reason _and_ evidence that this was a _murder!_" She was getting very impatient, Langdon could feel an angry vibe from her.

She grasped Langdon's hand and wheeled him towards another cabbie. "I'll send you the murder case in half-an-hour officer…I have some business to discuss with Robert." She yelled over her shoulder.

Langdon watched as Laura wolfed down her pasta at a nearby bistro. He himself was feeling less famished as he ate the delicious meal in front of him. _Food…_a little burp came from Laura, the body content with the food it consumed.

"Excuse me…" She said feeling embarrassed.

Langdon laughed. He folded his hands on to his stomach as he watched Laura finish up her dish.

"So you had the idea that people thought my family were witches? What makes you say that?" She asked, sipping her espresso.

"Well I didn't really know until I saw the second victim…" he said, putting it as lightly as he could. "Back then witches were technically a grave mistake. Or, you can put it, it was an advantage to get people you hated, killed by authority so you didn't have to do the _dirty_ work. And of course, witch burns dated back way back when…and they were all, _women._"

Laura nodded. This much she knew. "But why my family?"

"Well, before the accusations. Villagers mostly feared those who were knowledgeable. Like doctors, scientists, gypsies even, mostly women who carried out births and so on. Villagers only burned these women because the feared them. Some were also killed because they got hold of information that, they weren't supposed to know. Women back then were considered objects, tools that had to follow their masters, example, men. When the women went against the restraint…"

Langdon concluded with a cliffhanger.

Laura was absently stirring her beverage. So many things were happening, she couldn't believe what Langdon was telling her. But inside, somewhere at the back of her mind, she hearted the idea. Knowing part of it, might be true…

A waiter walked to their table. He was young and looked like he was taking part time. He spoke his Italian well.

"Lei ha piaciuto il suo pasto? Signore?" He asked Langdon.

"Sì…" Laura answered for him… "il conto per favore."

The waiter nodded and walked away, returning with the bill. Laura reached into her case.

"Let me…" Langdon offered.

He tried to be chivalrous but he had forgotten the difference in currency between euro and the US bills. The waiter watched as Langdon over paid him in bills.

"Grazies!" The waiter turned, feeling he would get a raise.

Laura smiled at Langdon. She shook her head, still smiling.

"I'll give you back change, in euros, I'm afraid…" She looked back up at him.

He looked away embarrassed, and waved his hand. "No need."

A little bell rang across the restaurant, indicating to the waiter's that theirs a costumer waiting to be seated at the door. It was a habit, but Laura looked over her shoulder at the man waiting to be seated. For a split second they locked gazes. His eyes were like burning charcoal. It was so dark. His white-blonde hair didn't seem to make things better, to comfort the knotting feeling in Laura's stomach, but to make it worse. He smiled and looked away.

The man looked at the beautiful Italian staring at him with transfixed eyes. He smiled at her, as he followed the young waiter to his seat. _She's here…

* * *

_

NOTE: I did not do enough research to know exactly the location of the Olympian Zeus Temple…So if there's anything that doesn't sound right because you've done research on it or you've been there, then please be considerate that I haven't and couldn't find the info that I needed for this fan fiction. Thank you! _Grazies!_

P.S. If you DO have info that you think I need, I'll be glad to receive it!


End file.
